


Trouble By Definition

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Life is a journey of mistakes. How you respond to them makes life the worthwhile journey.





	Trouble By Definition

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for jojor99.

You—bloody—

JERK!

"Demelza can really fly," she says

"Demelza can really dodge those Bludgers," he says

"Demelza is an e·x·c·e·l·l·e·n·t addition

to Gryffindor," they say

So **why**

must I look like the

IDIOT

whenever _you're_ around, you

blundering,

_ bumbling _

_**buffoon**_?!

* * *

You

_screwedmeup_

on the pitch

Harry had to use

**E*p*i*s*k*e*y** ,

for Merlin's sake!

I n_e_v_e_r

screw · up

on the pitch

but _you_ …!

You

_screwedmeup_

So please

just stay a_w_a_y

from me,

Ronald Weasley

* * *

Why…are you |back|?

I've n(o)t(h)i(n)g to say to

**you**

You made me cry

You _know_ that

You had no -reason- to yell at me!

You—

You—

_You_ —

_**You**_ —

_**YOU**_ —

agh!

What's mOsT

inFURIating

is that you're glaring **& &**reddening at once now, thinking a

tightembrace

can fix it all, _Reparo_

_Honestly_ , Ron, you're so stubborn…trouble by _definition_

This is like when a boy puts a Flobberworm in the hair of the girl he

**likes** , huh?

**Author's Note:**

> XD Sweet! I could definitely write more for Ronmelza! :D *lol* This explains a lot, y'know… B) How he reacted to her on the field… Naaaice. They need more love now! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* So cute. XD I enjoy writing Demelza a lot, actually. :D


End file.
